1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of large caliber ammunition for tank cannons and which incorporate a combustible casing or skirt that is loaded with explosive powder via the rear of the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Ammunition comprising a combustible skirt is well known. The combustible skirt or casing carries a projectile at its front part and its closed at its other end by a metallic base.
Thus, patent FR-A-2799831 discloses ammunition of this type in which the combustible skirt is attached to a dome by rivets, the dome being capped by the base. Attachment means are provided between the dome and base. One major disadvantage of this ammunition lies in the organizational complexity of the assembly which requires numerous handling operations. Another disadvantage lies in the risk of the connecting rivets between the skirt and the dome becoming detached.